121715-The Lesser of Many Evils
16:53:13 CGG RIGHT NOW opened memo on board LOPAP FAIRY VILLAGE. 16:53:19 CCC made GG an OP. 16:54:43 CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 16:54:43 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC wakes up quickly -- 16:54:46 CCC: Serios 16:55:29 CCC: Wake up 16:55:42 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he prods the sleeping frog troll -- 16:55:51 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is a bit groggy and wakes up... -- 16:56:06 CGG: What. Is. It. Mr. Aesona? 16:56:58 CCC: Deal is done 16:57:02 CGG: .... 16:57:05 CGG: What? 16:57:22 CGG: Just.... What? 16:57:28 CGG: Did. I. Not. Say...? 16:58:30 CCC: Yes, I know 16:58:45 CCC: Ari summoned me at complete random 16:58:53 CCC: I asked about you 16:59:06 CCC: But you were...busy with Libby 16:59:09 CGG: .... 16:59:24 CCC: And Ari wasp supposedly on a tight schedule 16:59:28 CGG: I. Suppose. He. Was. Being. Considerate. Then.... 16:59:35 CCC: And any second I could have been bought 16:59:48 CCC: Lorrea wasp there to oversee it 16:59:57 CCC: Some good she did 17:00:00 CGG: He. Brought. Her. In. For. It? 17:00:19 CCC: He left her there after the earlier deal 17:00:24 CGG: .... 17:00:45 CCC: To wait and decide if she would make one or not 17:00:53 CGG: .... 17:00:59 CGG: Please. Tell. Me. She. Did. Not. 17:01:12 CCC: I don't know 17:01:18 CCC: She didn't want me ther with her 17:01:25 CCC: And fuck her anyway 17:01:32 CGG: I. Swear. If. We. Now. Have. Three. Players. All. Signed. Up. With. The. Same. Horror. Terror..... 17:01:51 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG just face palms at the idea... -- 17:01:58 CCC: Yes 17:02:13 CCC: I'm just as astounded and terrified 17:02:50 CGG: Well. In. Any. Case.... What. Did. You. Sign. Up. For? 17:03:38 CGG: I. Am. Assuming. That. Ari. Is. Allowing. That. To. Be. Discussed. 17:04:00 CCC: Well, I waspn't sworn to silence this time 17:06:40 CGG: Well. That. Is. Good. At. Least.... What. Was. The. Deal? 17:07:34 CCC: Well, remember that my dreamself wasp going to be auctioned off? 17:08:06 CGG: Well. Yes.... 17:08:22 CGG: So. I. Take. It. He. Now. Owns. It? 17:08:29 CCC: Yes 17:08:42 CCC: Asked them to bid for me, they won 17:09:54 CGG: Was. That. All? You. Asked. Them. And. The. End. Of. The. Deal. Is. That. They. Own. You. Now? 17:10:13 CCC: ...not quite 17:10:40 CCC: Apparently laying claim to me waspn't free 17:10:47 CCC: And the bidding for me waspn't cheap 17:11:01 CGG: So. What. Was. The. Additional. Price? 17:11:08 CCC: So I had to agree to that Grimdark stuff 17:12:59 CGG: .... 17:13:26 CGG: Do.... Do. You. See. The. Face. I. Am. Making. Right. Now. Mr. Aesona.... I. Believe. The. Expression. Has. Become. Unique. To. Situations. Like. This.... 17:14:38 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he sees the face -- 17:14:50 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he is unphased -- 17:15:05 CCC: Nice face 17:15:53 CCC: Recall that it wasp Ari or miscellaneous terrors who blatantly wanted to tormant me 17:16:04 CGG: That. Is. Noted. 17:16:07 CCC: Or Jack or Glissa for non miscellaneous terrors 17:17:11 CGG: Or. Miss. Libby.... Which. Considering. Scarlet'S. Influence. Was. Removed. Would. Not. Have. Been. A. Bad. Choice.... 17:17:36 CCC: She wasp out of the running afterwards 17:17:48 CCC: It's part of why I resorted to this 17:18:26 CGG: Well. Alright.... 17:18:33 CGG: So. Then.... Grimdarkness.... 17:18:41 CGG: What. Condition. Will. Cause. This. One? 17:19:34 CGG: I. Am. Hoping. It. Is. A. Managable. Condition.... 17:20:31 CCC: Well 17:21:02 CCC: The powers that facilitate it's activation is use of magic 17:21:07 CGG: .... 17:21:11 CGG: Mr. Aesona.... 17:21:15 CGG: You. Are. A. Mage.... 17:21:24 CCC: I'm not a literal mage 17:21:40 CCC: I used to think I wasp supposed to be 17:21:45 CCC: So it appealed to me 17:21:58 CCC: Now I'm going to be a mage mage 17:22:19 CGG: You. Are. Certain. Your. Normal. Time. Powers. Do. Not. Constitute. Magic? 17:22:52 CCC: No more than your rage powers do 17:23:09 CCC: And they no longer qualify as "magic" to us 17:24:20 CGG: ...So. Then. What. Would. Constitute. As. Magic? And. How. Many. Uses. Before. You. Are. Possessed? 17:25:34 CCC: Spell slinging and sorcery 17:26:15 CCC: And If I understood the wording right, the more I learn, the closer I comb to grimdark 17:27:34 CGG: But. Nothing. Quantifiable? 17:28:43 CGG: I. Am. Somehow. Not. Liking. The. Uncertainty. Of. This. Deal. 17:30:58 CGG: Will. There. Be. Some. Indicator. At. Least? A. Warning? 17:31:22 CCC: I wasp "pressed for time" when making the choice 17:31:34 CGG: .... 17:31:35 CCC: And didn't have time to waste considering my situation 17:31:50 CCC: There are definitely holes in there that I wasp unable to address 17:32:20 CCC: And I have to walk by faith 17:32:31 CCC: And becomb absolute best friends with Ari 17:32:40 CGG: Surprising. To. Hear. That. From. You.... Walking. By. Faith.... 17:34:33 CCC: I hate it, don't misunderstand 17:35:08 CGG: I. Would. Imagine. So.... You. Had. Expressed. How. Much. You. Hate. The. Idea. Of. Anyone. In. Your. Head.... 17:35:56 CCC: If I wasp bought by a more malicious terror, they could probably force it on me 17:36:43 CCC: Aaisha could feel the effects of what happened to her own dreamself even though they were disconnected 17:38:12 CGG: Let. Us. Hope. Ari. Is. Indeed. A. Less. Malicious. Terror.... We. Still. Do. Not. Know. Much. Of. That. One.... 17:38:30 CGG: Otherwise. Gods. Help. Us.... 17:38:45 CGG: Which. Considering. Our. Track. Record.... They. Will. Not. 17:41:51 CCC: Gods won't help us until we becomb them 17:42:16 CCC: And then it'll be Gods against more experienced Gods Category:Nyarla Category:Serios